


All-Time Low

by Viridian5



Series: Something Else [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: weissvsaiyuki, Drama, Humor, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their next mission Aya and Yoji have to go undercover as a gay couple. They’ll need to practice being boyfriends a bit first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Time Low

**Author's Note:**

> A small spoiler for “Mission 4 – Execution of the Betrayed.”
> 
> Written for [Weiss vs. Saiyuki Battle](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/) [week 3: Pretend!boyfriends/husbands/etc., undercover cops, secret agents with fake lives, etc.](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/7759.html) The guys will hit the club in a follow-up fic! Read-through by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

“You’re sure I don’t need to go to the hospital over this?” Yoji asked as he leaned back in his chair more.

“ _Stop moving_. Yes, and Omi confirmed it. It just needs a few stitches, which I can provide. I’m not going to keep you here with a serious injury just because I hate hospitals,” Aya answered, sitting on his heels on the floor of Yoji’s room working on his bare calf with two stitches done and about four more to go. “Though you’re lucky that guy only gave you a little cut. He could’ve slashed your Achilles tendon.” 

“He looked dead. Face-down on the floor, hadn’t moved in a while.... I didn’t expect him to have any stabbing energy left in him.”

“It’s a slash, not a stab. Good thing for you.”

“Yeah, I’m so lucky. Anyway, I was too busy hurting and making sure he was dead to ask him exactly what he was doing.” 

“A taller boot might have protected you better.”

“Unlike you, I don’t have light armor in my boots!”

“You should learn something from that.”

“You suck. Hey, you do neat, straight stitches but don’t seem to know any other major medical stuff, so where’d you pick it up?” 

“You always ask that.” 

“You never tell me.”

“You should learn something from that. Stop distracting me.” Yoji sitting so close to him wearing nothing more than a low-slung pair of sweatpants with one pantleg pushed all the way up provided more than enough distraction, especially when Aya had his hands on Yoji’s bare skin.

“I will if you tell me.”

“...fine. Aya-chan was very hard on her toys, to the obvious dismay of our parents. Eventually she started bringing them to me instead. I practiced my stitches on her dolls and their clothes. You were my first human patient.”

“ _Hell_ no.”

“I thought my stitching was good enough for my sister, so it’s definitely good enough for you. It all healed up well, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. So your cute little sister was kind of a bruiser?”

“...if our roles had reversed she might have been quite the scourge of dark beasts. Not that I would ever want that for her.”

Yoji grinned. “Sounds like my kind of girl.” 

“Not in a million years, Kudou.” Aya unwillingly finding Yoji somewhat attractive didn’t mean Yoji was worthy of his sister. 

“Chill! Am I done?”

“One more. I might be done already if you hadn’t--”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Omi came in and said, “New mission. Is Yoji all right?”

“Yeah,” Yoji answered. “It’s almost totally closed, and it doesn’t even hurt much.” 

“It might help that you’ve been drinking beer the whole time,” Aya said. “A pain-killing medication might have been a better choice. Though with how much you drink, your blood might be 40% alcohol by now.”

“As tasty as that might be, don’t turn vampire on me, Aya.”

“It sounds like you’re fine, Yoji,” Omi said. “You and Aya will be undercover at a club for this one.”

“Yeah!”

“As a couple.”

“Wait, what?”

“You mean they’re going to be... into each other?” Ken asked from the hallway.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Aya muttered under his breath, although he couldn’t help feeling some amusement about the idea of him and Yoji as a couple, especially if Yoji wore his usual slutty club wear for it. As usual, no one heard it. 

“We aren’t going to be _into_ each other,” Yoji protested. “I can see how guys would want me, but--”

“You two won’t have to have sex in front of other people for this!” Omi said, blushing.

“Was that ever an option with this mission?” Yoji asked, squeaking a little.

“No! You just have to look like an established couple at a club to draw out the killer.”

“What does that entail?”

“Hugging, kissing, making out, dancing up against each other?” Aya asked, deadpan. 

“Probably,” Omi replied.

“For serious?” Yoji asked. “I mean, I have nothing against them as long as nobody tries to force anything on me, since it’s more women for the rest of us and I wouldn’t blame guys for being attracted to me too, but--”

If it wouldn’t have been beneath his dignity, Aya might have made clucking noises at him for his cowardice. Instead he said, “If you can’t handle it, maybe we can sub Ken in.”

“I don’t want to be subbed in!” Ken said. 

“Ken doesn’t fit our target’s preferences anyway,” Omi replied. “Neither do I _and_ I look far too young.”

“Hey, guys could be into me too!” Ken protested. 

Aya suspected that Kase might have been, a bit, not that it had stopped Kase from betraying Ken several times. 

“It’s up to you, Yoji,” Omi said. “This guy is real scum, and somebody needs to stop him. He has a lot of other crimes, but this is one where we can catch him easier.”

“Think of the innocents you’ll save, Kudou,” Aya said.

“You’re suspiciously okay with this, Aya,” Yoji replied. 

Yes, more than he’d ever let Yoji know. “Maybe I’m less selfish than you are.” 

“Like hell.”

“If I can do it, you can.”

“...all right. Fine.”

“Good!” Omi put his laptop on Yoji’s lap. “There’s one club that he’d targeted more times than the others, so we’ll put you two there, with me and Ken outside as your backup. Onscreen you can see the way a lot of the patrons dress so you’ll know how to look.”

Taking a look, Aya saw a lot of slutty and somewhat kinky clothing. He and Yoji already had the gear to do that. It annoyed Aya that this job had resulted in so many slutty club outfits residing in his closet. Usually he and Yoji went in separately, to survey more of the floor. 

“We’ll have to practice being boyfriends,” Aya said, needing to twist the knife a bit. “It’ll blow our cover if Yoji looks shocked or uncomfortable when I’m interacting with him.”

“Practicing what?” Yoji asked, looking uncomfortable.

“Earlier we talked about what we’d have to do to look like an established couple. Surely you haven’t forgotten already.”

“Omi!”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Omi replied. Of course. 

Seeing what he had against him, Yoji sighed. “Okay. But Aya has to be dressed for the job when we do it. It’ll be too weird if he looks like the usual Aya, who’s the guy I have to work with most of the time.”

“That’s doable,” Aya answered.

“Everybody get some sleep,” Omi said. “The flower shop will be closed. We’ll look into things more to make sure we send Aya and Yoji into the most likely club to get hit. Aya and Yoji will get some practice in,” Omi grinned, “and decide on their outfits. Make sure you use something that will hide any surveillance and communication stuff I put on you. Yoji, I’d prefer for you to find a way to incorporate the gloves you use for wirework into your ensemble so you can wear your watch to be armed and ready to kill too. I don’t want this sick beast to do anything to you, and you’ll be able to defend yourself the best with the weapon you know the best.”

“I have an idea for how I can do that,” Yoji said. 

“Good night, guys,” Omi said. He and Ken left.

“I’m done now,” Aya said as he finished off the last stitch, applied a bandage, and patted an uninjured area of Yoji’s calf, unable to resist since it looked like he’d be feeling Yoji up in a lot of places tomorrow. Might as well start to get him used to it.

“I know I’m sexy,” Yoji said, “but try to go easy on me tomorrow.”

Aya finished packing the first aid kit up. “I’ll do whatever the mission requires. Good night, Yoji. See you tomorrow.” 

  


* * *

Yoji got out of bed with even less enthusiasm as usual, not looking forward to whatever “practicing being boyfriends” would involve. Though surely Aya wouldn’t get too handsy with him. It was _Aya_! He had to just be messing with him. Yoji took a long, relaxing, fortifying shower anyway and didn’t dress as sexy as usual, figuring he should save it all for tonight. 

It kind of surprised him that Aya had let him sleep so late, unless Aya intended it to be part of the mental torture he’d started last night. Yoji wouldn’t let it get to him. Besides, the less time they had to “practice” the better. 

However, he didn’t want to face the group teasing that would ensue if he had to be hunted down for this, so Yoji committed himself and knocked at Aya’s door, saying, “I’m up. What are we doing?” Just to get it over with.

“I’m almost done. You can come in,” Aya called back, sounding no different than usual.

Taking a deep breath, Yoji opened the door and walked in. Even with Aya’s distinctive hair unchanged, just neatened, Yoji almost didn’t recognize him. 

Aya wore some skintight black _under_ his mission coat but even when Yoji could see it he never got the impression of Aya being “on display” that Aya had now. Aya’s glossy black top laced together atop his shoulders and down his arms, the black laces strung through silver grommets. The bottom of the top just barely touched a studded leather belt, so sometimes when Aya moved he revealed a sliver of pale skin. He had a few skinnier leather belts crisscrossing his hips. His leather trousers looked shinier than the more matte ones he wore on missions. He had a multitude of slim black rubber bracelets on both wrists and wore a studded black leather choker with an O-ring dangling from it around his neck. His lips looked fuller and shiny, very kissable, probably from the application of a lip gloss, while he had softly smudged black eyeliner adding a bit of smokiness to the hot, sexy-eyed look he directed at Yoji. 

Holy shit. Aya actually showed about that amount of skin while working in the flower shop, but this seemed so much sexier. The bondage touches helped. So did the change in posture and the look in his eyes and oh shit Yoji refused to find Aya sexy and pretty because he didn’t go that way, thank you very much. His dick could settle down and shut up.

Aya also wasn’t wearing his one dangling earring, furthering the impression of him being not!Aya.

“You told me you didn’t want to practice with me unless I was dressed for the job. Here I am.” Aya’s voice sounded deeper than usual and had a bit of a purr. 

Needing to gather his wits and deflect, Yoji asked, “So, which one of us is the girl? Has to be you.”

“One, it doesn’t work that way. Two, why would I be the girl when you’re the one with long hair who’s into fashion?”

“I’m taller and older!”

“But certainly not manlier. You’re panicking. This is why I wanted to settle this now instead of spring it on you while we’re working.”

“I’m not panicking!”

“Yes, just look at how calm you are.” Aya’s reply dripped sarcasm. He walked up to Yoji then stopped in front of him, so close that Yoji could feel his body heat and see that he hadn’t used mascara along with the eyeliner. He didn’t need any. “Still calm?”

“Perfectly.”

“You’re scared rigid. No one would believe we’re a couple.”

“I’m fine. Let’s get on with it.”

“Kiss me. Or I’ll kiss you. Maybe with tongue.”

When he put it that way.... Since Aya was a bit shorter, Yoji leaned his head down a bit to kiss him. Aya’s gloss had something minty-spicy in it, tasted good, and made Yoji’s lips tingle. He jumped a little when one of Aya’s hands settled on his back and the other atop his ass. When Yoji still didn’t do anything with his own hands, Aya pressed into him and deepened the kiss, which made Yoji’s body switch over to instinctive reactions, which had him holding and kissing the hell out of this lewd creature that slightly resembled his distant, pissy teammate. It was _good_ , and Yoji lost himself in it.

Aya could kiss! Who the hell did he practice it on?

Then he really remembered he was kissing _Aya_ and stumbled backward trying to get out of it. Instead of continuing to hold on, Aya let him go but did it so his hands would caress Yoji on his way out. 

Once Yoji regained his balance, he asked, “How are _you_ okay with this?”

Aya really had changed his whole posture. Usually it radiated “Leave me alone or I’ll kick your ass, and trust me that I really want to kick your ass” but now it seemed more open and inviting, unthreatening, and made him look somehow more lithe. 

Even Aya’s shrug looked more graceful. “I never refuse a mission, and I’m enjoying the chance to utterly torment you over something you claim to be a jaded expert about.”

That actually made sense. An evil sense. 

“Yoji, I dressed up to make you more comfortable, but you still look the same as usual. You should return the favor.” 

They all expected him to show skin, but if he did Aya would put his hands all over it, the thought of which made him shiver. In horror. “You’ve seen me dressed up for the club before. It’s not necessary.”

“It _is_ necessary, plus I think we should line your eyes and put some of the same lip polish on you so you don’t jump like you’ve been electrocuted when I kiss you. This stuff gives a tingling sensation, so it won’t be as shocking if both our lips are already tingling simultaneously.”

That was not why Yoji had jumped. “Aya--”

“I’m three seconds away from getting Omi.”

“You’d _snitch_?”

“For the sake of an important mission and me getting to torture you, yes.”

Of course he would. “I hate you.”

“Remember to choose something that shows skin, and if you need help putting anything on let me know.”

“I _really_ hate you.”

Aya flashed him another disturbingly sexy-eyed look and smiled. “Chop chop, Kudou. Hey, we should come up with names to use.”

“Just call me ‘Yotan.’ Since I’m not on the make for anyone there, I won’t have to give my full name and life story.”

“You’re probably used to lying about that anyway. Call me ‘Ran.’”

“What, ‘orchid’? You’ve been a florist too long. You’ll answer to it?”

“Probably. Now get changed.”

He had to get a grip on himself and get with the program. Dressing in something shapeless, bulky, and all-enveloping would just show Aya that he’d gotten to him, which Aya would consider a win. Yoji would get through this mission and look fabulous doing it. 

Okay, maybe not “ _fabulous_.”

He put on a low-riding pair of tight pants that went well with his deep blue, midriff-baring mission shirt with the long sleeves that matched his wire-using gloves. He had his watch on one wrist and a similarly bulky wrist cuff on the other. The ensemble did look kind of kinky, and it hid his surveillance and communication gear. His hair would make it harder for strangers to see his earpiece. He applied a little brown eyeliner to emphasize his eyes, something he sometimes did on his own. He looked hot but less on-the-make than usual, which actually went along with his cover. Boyfriends....

Yoji grinned as he realized that he didn’t have to be the only victim of tonight’s setup. _He_ could put _his_ hands all over Aya, who spent the majority of his life avoiding that kind of thing but would have to pretend to like it tonight. Two could play this game, and Yoji had been a player for _years_. 

When Yoji returned to Aya’s room it shocked his brain all over again to see Aya in his current get-up, but he could deal with it. Yes, he could definitely deal with it.

“You look somewhat happier,” Aya said as he gave Yoji a deserved appreciative look. “Resigned yourself to your fate?”

“You could call it that.” He sat on Aya’s bed and patted the area next to him. “So let’s get this boyfriend practice started.” 

Aya raised an eyebrow at him but sat beside him, close enough to be arm to arm and thigh to thigh. Playing hardball. Yoji put his hand on Aya’s thigh then leaned over and rested his head on Aya’s shoulder. Just simple affectionate boyfriend stuff. Aya’s breathing stuttered a little at that, making Yoji grin. 

“How long have we been together, Ran?” Yoji asked sweetly as he snuggled a bit, thinking that Aya smelled good, like cinnamon and cloves. Usually when Yoji had Aya close enough to smell, Aya either smelled of blood, leather, and metal or flowers, earth, and money.

“Nearly two years, though we were co-workers before we became...”

“Lovers?”

“ _Partners_.” Aya sounded angry. Good. “We’re not just lovers because for some reason I like you. Usually, though not today. You probably think you’re really smart.”

“I’m thinking I hate this mission so I have to get my kicks where I can.”

“Me too.”

Yoji found himself lying on Aya’s bed thoroughly pinned with a very angry Aya in his face, a “You crossed a _line_ ” kind of anger. “Our target chooses happy couples. If we’re passive-aggressively sniping at each other or making insincere and mocking gestures of affection to each other he won’t go for us, which would make all of this a massive waste of our time in addition to letting a killer continue to go free.” Some of Aya’s longer hair brushed Yoji’s face.

Yoji became very aware that he was lying flat on his back and immobilized in Aya’s bed with Aya on top of him and just about breathing his air. “I got it! But he won’t choose us if we give the impression that you beat me in private either.” 

“No one who had to deal with you for a while would convict me for that crime.” But Aya got off of him and sat on the edge of the bed instead, withdrawing, giving Yoji the odd and unusual impression that he’d hurt Aya’s feelings somehow, which made him feel like a total dick. “If you can’t handle this, tell me now. Kritiker won’t be able to get another team ready for tonight in time, but maybe they can figure out another likely night for him to strike and--”

Yoji moved to sit next to him. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want anyone else to die. Just be less aggressive with me, okay?”

“I was approximating the behavior I’ve seen from your dates.”

“You’ll have to be more of a lady than they are.”

“Kudou, I already told you--”

Yoji pulled him in close and kissed him, making it long and lingering, proving to himself that he could handle it better if _he_ initiated things. Though the feel of Aya’s hot fingers brushing against the bare skin at the small of his back still made his heart pound. And Aya could still kiss well enough that Yoji found himself getting turned on through kissing that seemed like lust-tinged sweetness.... 

Shaken, Yoji gently pushed Aya back and away from him, and Aya opened his eyes to look at Yoji. Unless Aya was ticked off, generally he was someone who looked out at the world through one-way glass; other people couldn’t look into him. This time Yoji could almost see something moving in those purple eyes, an actual emotional response that Yoji could nearly make out. He needed to figure this out. 

Aya looked away, breaking the connection. “You freaked out again. I’m not sure whether I should push further or tell you to get out of here and explain to Omi why we can’t do the mission.”

“We’re a happy, fairly new couple, and I was still closeted not that long ago.”

“...that might work. So we’re doing this?”

“Yeah. Hey, where will you be hiding your weapon?” Yoji probably should’ve wondered that earlier. “You don’t have any room for a katana in this, and it’ll look odd if you keep your coat on inside.”

“I’ll have a knife hidden by each boot. I’ll strap them on as I’m putting my boots on.”

Aya did well with knives, but it made Yoji happier that he’d be bringing his wire in. Yoji already had more than enough to be nervous about. He wanted to hit their target, get himself and Aya both out alive and uninjured, restrain his natural sexiness so he wouldn’t get hit on by men too badly but not so much that he’d look weird with Aya, deal with oddly sexy yet vulnerable Aya....

He really didn’t know who’d be the biggest threat to him tonight: the killer or Aya. 

 

### END


End file.
